Kirino's Nightmare Before Christmas
by i am mi-chan
Summary: What happens when Kirino is dragged into a Christmas Performance. This club is filled with the unexpected, and... a cross-dressing Kirino. Wonder how that'll work out. Read and find out, it's a nightmare. This wasn't supposed to contain Yoai, but somehow it ended up with a lot more than expected. Enjoy anyway, i rather enjoyed the turnout. Rated T just in case.


**Hello, this came out late since me and my family had to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Luckily while we were out this amazing idea popped into my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kirino was happily walking home, in two weeks it would be Christmas. He always loved Christmas since got to see a lot of the family members he never really got to see. He was thinking about how to prepare for a night of disaster, his family's Christmas gatherings weren't exactly peaceful. Something always went wrong, followed by a string of disasters. His thoughts were interrupted when someone ran into him.

"Perfect! You are just what we need!" When Kirino looked up a tall guy with a purple hair and bangs covering his left eye was grinning at him. He had an over sized Hawaiian shirt and baggy shorts. Strange considering it was snowing, and 17 below zero.

"Perfect for what?" Kirino asked nervously. 'Why did I even ask' he thought to himself.

"You know that Christmas show performing of Christmas day?" he asked looking towards the sky. Kirino nodded, he remembered Shindou was going to that. "Exactly, you my friend are going into the world of showbiz."

'Nutcase' Kirino thought. It still didn't answer his question, and he couldn't even perform. Suddenly the guy grabbed Kirino's hand dragging him along. " Let go!"

"No time," the guy burst into a sprint leaving Kirino no time to react. They ran into an alley. "Are you ready?" The guy was walking over to one of the many doors in the alley, while Kirino was catching his breath.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" Kirino finally caught his breath and was really pissed of.

"Come in. Then I'll explain," Kirino had no choice, he reluctantly followed. "Everyone I have someone for the spot of leading lady for the final performance of the show!" the room erupted into an uproar.

"Wait b-but I'm a guy." he stammered.

"No worries, you look like a girl from afar, so you'll do good." A guy with short green hair slightly sticking up said this as he walked up to Kirino. "By the way the names Masamune Kirito. You can call me M.K., thats what the others call me." he gave Kirino a wink and walked of.

"I can't do this!" he yelled, "I'm not a girl, and of all the parts you try to put me in, the _leading_ lady."

"Of course you can, we'll all help." Just then Kazemaru looked up he saw Akemi Chikako. She was one of the most popular, she had a reputation of being mean; she seemed to be alright to him. "Please, could ya do it?" she asked with huge pleading eyes.

"Fine," he gave in helplessly, the crowd burst into an uproar. He sweatdropped, confused on how he got into this mess. "Oh my the way," Kirino turned to the guy who literally dragged him into this "I never got your name."

"Ah I'm Tetsuya Hideyoshi. You may call me Yosh r Yoshi. Anywhooo Kirino you start your practice for the show today." he walked off proudly leaving a nervous Kirino.

For Kirino the practice was _looooooooong_. He had to watch the dance, then he had to learn the song he had to sing. As the leading 'lady' he had to memorize the whole song. The other girls were back up singers. The dance was so girly, he had to swing his hips around 'who knows what that meant'. Akemi told him to do that after his first attempt at dancing. He was offbeat, luckily it was all their first time. But they moved more naturally. By the time it was all over he was exhausted. It was too much for a boy to handle.

"Kirino meet back here after school. From 3pm-5pm. Got it," called Yosh.

"But I have soccer at that time," Kirino complained. He didn't want to miss practice.

"Then skip it. Duh" Yosh yelled out before dashing away.

The next day went by fast. His heart racing at the thought of skipping practice. At lunch something unexpected happened, That totally embarrassed Kirino. On his way to lunch with Shindou, he bumped into Kirito.

"Ah, Ranmaru, I never knew you went to Raimon, though I should have known. Anyways see ya," he winked at Krino then walked away.

"Kirino what was that all about?" Shindou asked with a hint of jealousy.

Kirino obviously not picking up on it "Nothing, just an acquaintance," he answered. He noticed the strange stares he was getting, he felt his face getting hot. 'Why did Kirito call him by his first name'. He was too lost in other thoughts to wonder why.

After lunch he had another encounter.

The whole school was shocked, Akemi the great was talking to… Kirino. Of all the people. "Kirino you did great yesterday. You'll get the hang of it," she said.

"What are you talking about?" though he knew very well what she was referring to.

"Don't be so modest," she said as she hit Kirino's back, which by the way hurt a lot. Then she ran away.

"Okay Kirino, how come you have become so friendly with the most popular kids in school? Also Why was Masamune winking at you, and calling you by your first name? I mean he never talks to anyone except his friends, he shuns out everyone else. Akemi… sh-shes practically the queen of hearts of this school." Shindou wanted answers, he would never expect Kirino to go behind his back. _Kirino would never… or would he?_

"I dunno, anyways thats not important, " Kirino answered.

After school Kirino was thinking of skipping rehearsal. But unluckily for him, his 'friends' were a step ahead.

"Kirino come on you can't skip, you were awesome yesterday," she grabbed Kirino's arm, but he wouldn't move. "You promised," she whined.

"No I didn't" which was true.

"But you agreed," she replied back.

"Well I don't remember," he said calmly, while remembering the events from yesterday.

"Don't play dumb," she was impatient. "Kirito, plan B."

Within seconds Kirito was behind Kirino and flung the pink haired boy over his shoulders.

"Lemme go would ya. Put me down Masamune," Kirino struggled.

"I told you, call me M.K."The crowd gasped, only the closest of closest of friends were allowed to call Kirito M.T.

"Smoke-bomb," Akemi yelled. She threw a small ball at the floor, and it exploded in a flash of smoke. When the smoke cleared the trio was gone.

"Kirino has been kidnapped!" yelled Tenma.

The trio hurried to rehearsal. "Why did you do that?"growled Kirino.

"We had too," Kirino rolled his eyes at Akemi's response. They went in to start rehearsing. After a few tries, he nailed the first part of the dance, his friends were a bit behind though. But when he saw the second part of the dance. It included shaking his but towards the crowd.

"Eh, I'm not doing _that" _he objected. Then the next part of the dance involved a boy seductively, _touching_ him. "Like hell I'm doing that." His face was in a deep blush, his face was pinker than his hair.

"Don't worry Ranmaru, it doesn't mean anything between us," Kirito suddenly piped up. Not bothered by the fact he would be touching Kirino. He seemed rather excited.

"You mean, he has to touch me," a shiver ran down his back.

"Don't forget, you gotta kiss too" Akemi added.

"Eh! A-are you sure Chikako?" Kirino asked desperately.

"Hai! Now let's look at the costumes' Yosh ordered." Kirino was brought back a bit. But his spirit was smashed back to the ground when he saw the costumes. He saw before a female santa costume. It had a mid-drift top and the skirt was short as hell. He was blushing again.

"Try them on," Yosh yelled jumping out of nowhere, he was standing in a proud form.

Once they changed everyone was staring at Kirino. He was busy trying to pull the skirt down, it felt wrong.

"You look awesome," Chikako complemented, and she meant it. Kirino looked like a pure girl, she found herself wishing she had a body more like his. Then something struck her as strange "Kirino why do you have such a feminine looking body?" Kirino froze, he couldn't believe his own ears.

He just looked away, his face brightened an even darker shade of red.

" let's start rehearsal once more," Yosh yelled.

"Yoshi is this necessary?" Kirino asked.

"Yep," leaving Kirino frustrated.

Kirino kept shivering when M.K.'s hand seductively rubbed Kirino's thigh. When he kissed Kirito, Kirito'skiss was forceful. Luckily, Kirino was good at acting, so from afar the audience couldn't see his discomfort. Kirito enjoyed the moment. Then too get more attention, he said he would touch Kirino more, so the audience wouldn't get bored. Everyone agreed, except Kirino. So it ended up he was rubbing Kirino's thigh, seductively rubbed Kirino's arm, and ran his hand over Kirino's bare stomach. Each touch sent shivers through Kirino.

At the end of the day Kirino and Kirito were the last to leave.

"Kirino did you enjoy yourself today," he chuckled. "Because I did," then he kissed Kirino's lips.

"Eh, Kirito you're gay!" Kirino yelled, that would explain why he always winked and smiled at Kirino _a lot_.

"Yeah. And… I'm gay for you," he said seductively, before pulling Kirino into another kiss.

Kirino pulled away. "Sorry but … I don't feel the same." But Kirito's smile didn't fade.

"I know, so I wanted to ask if we could still be friends." he asked even happier.

"Sure! I'd love that!" Kirino said glad he didn't hurt his friends feelings.

"So don't take my touches to serious. So pretend I'm someone else uhmm… like Shindou. I know you like him, and you never know he might like you back," he chuckled a bit.

"Eh!" was all he could say. "Uhmm… thanks I think," he thanked blushing.

"Come on," Kirito and Kirino walked out.

* * *

"What is he doing with that guy," Shindou growled. Kirino had been acting strange lately, so he decided to spy on his along with Tenma and Tsurugi. He didn't find out much though. He only saw Kirino walk into an alley, and come out a couple hours later with _this_ guy.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Tenma reassured.

"I'm not so sure," Tsurugi said pointing at the two boys they were spying on. Kirito had just gave Kirino a kiss on the cheek, then ran off. Kirino lifted his hand to the cheek he was kissed and let out a sigh and smiled. Then walked of.

"Kirino will pay," Shindou growled. As punishment Shindou ignored Kirino for a long time. He wouldn't even look at Kirino. Kirino didn't mind too, he was always too excited for rehearsal.

Kirino nailed the dancing, and got used to Kirito 's touch. All he needed was to learn how to change his singing voice. His singing voice was beautiful, but not girly enough. They were all worried the performance was tomorrow and he still couldn't sing girly enough.

Shindou was still mad, he wanted to invite Kirino to the show, _but he was probably busy with his 'boyfriend'_, So shindou got tickets for himself, Tenma, and Tsurugi.

The show was spectacular, but when the end came he was excited to see the the end. They were singing the new song "Santa Tell Me" he was excited to hear it. When the curtains opened, he couldn't help but notice the leading lady looked familiar.

* * *

Kirino was so nervous, he looked into the face of the crowd growing even more nervous. But then he saw a familiar face, even if Shindou hadn't exactly came for him, he still couldn't help but feel touched. When he opened his mouth his voice soared. It was like an angel, and he looked and sounded exactly like a girl. Everyone was fooled, even the other performers for a second. Kirino didn't give a fuck that Kirito was touching him. He kept on going like the audience was just a bunch if Shindou 's.

At the end were the bows and then the unfortunate. "We are letting three lucky people to go backstage and meet the performers," Yosh announced. The three lucky people just happened to be Shindou, Tenma, and Tsurugi. 'Shit' Kirino thought.

Backstage Kirino tried to stay hidden. "Oi, I want you meet our leading _lady _for the finally." Yosh said leading Kirino's friends towards him. 'Crap' thought Kirino.

"Oh I'd really like to meet her. She was awesome" Tenma complimented.

"Here she, or should I say he is!" Yosh announced.

"Kirino!" all three boys yelled. Yosh let out a soft couple.

"Hi guys...I can explain." Kirino stammered.

"What is it?" Tsurugi asked.

So Kirino explained, but something still didn't satisfy Shindou. "What about you and Kirito...you two seem close," Shindou asked.

"Ah.. well, Kirino started to blush, but continued to explain. They were all surprised. Shindou was relieved that Kirino wasn't up to something. "So you see he told me somethings that made me realize something." They all looked up " He made me realize that uhmmm… that I have feelings for you Shindou."

"I knew it!' Tenma burst out scaring his friends. "Tsurugi you owe me one date." Tenma said proudly.

"You see,"Tsurugi started. He and Tenma made a bet to see if Kirino liked Shindou or not. Tsurugi lost, so had to go on a date with Tenma. They both liked each other, but Tsurugi wasn't sure if he wanted to go on a date with Tenma just yet. Now he had no choice.

"Anyways," Shindou said obviously confused why the bet was met in the first place. "Kirino I'm glad you said this, because I was worried you wouldn't have the same feelings for me if I told You first."

"I'm so happy. Especially since this is over,' Kirino cheered jumping into Shindou 's arms.

Then kirito walked up " What did I say Kirino, you two were meant for each other." then he walked away, but not before winking at Kirino.

"I will never understand him," Kirino said sweat dropping.

"Also Kirino I like the outfit," Shindou teased.

"Nani?" Kirino started to turn red.

"Just hurry go get changed," he chuckled. Kirino just smiled and ran of to change.

"Glad I'm not doing that again," Kirino mused to his friends.

"Oi Kirino, were doing another performance for Valentines Day, and you're an officially apart of this group," Yoshi said running up to Kirino.

"Eh!?" Kirino felt like crawling into a hole forever.

"No worries, you won't have to crossdress a lot," he reassured.

"Well if you put it that way… THEN I ACCEPT. It was fun after all," Kirino accepted it, his new life, his relationship with Shindou. everything. Now how does he explain this to all his classmates, I Guess Kirito and Chikako will help. But that's a story for another day.

* * *

**Minna i'm sorry. i was supposed to post this on Christmas Eve, but I guess it's gonna be posted on Christmas. This story was only supposed to be funny. I don't know how the hell Yoai got mixed into this; people my brain is seriously jacked. I worked so hard on this. Review please, I've worked to hard to feel it was for nothing. Reviews always seem to make me more motivated. I will also take criticism,but nothing too heavy. I want to learn how to write better fanfic. Enjoy Minna.**

Mi-Chan Out


End file.
